Master Target
by CamiSweets
Summary: Shamelessly running around to your favorite person over and over can get so hard sometimes when you just want to be their little pet..maybe you'll get what you asked for? Maybe.


"Master," You shouted in the café, shamelessly. Oh dear. _This again._ A black haired male looked at you with small cheeks that were vivid red due to embarrassment. This was like a daily routine for you by now: you come to the café, spot Kaneki, call him master and he lectures you about the same thing over and over again. You were a little weird person, a girl who didn't seem to have a problem with the master and pet titles, you wanted to call Kaneki master and you _yearned_ to be his pet. Kaneki was a gentle boy who wasn't too fond of this idea though, he was too shy to be a master but he could tell that all you wanted was to be forced upon. But Kaneki just wasn't that type of boy. He aggressively grabbed your wrist, looks like you did it now. You already seemed excited by this as you followed him along to the alley-way, obediently. "(Y/N)-chan... How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" He said with his face turned completely red this time; He looked so adorable when he got this flustered you nearly forget that he's yelling at you—well…trying his hardest not to. "Oh Master, I'm so sorry that I've misbehaved," You said in the most innocent voice. Thank goodness Kaneki dragged your behind all the way to the alley, where no one could hear you two unless they were in the dumpster or garbage cans.

"But you lecture me like a master, you care about me as well too!"

You don't need to be a master to really do all these things, but you took it that way anyhow. Your kink was to the extreme at this point, but either way Kaneki had still stayed around you more often than many people have. He had feelings for you, deep ones at that too. The male simply sighed quietly to himself, flicking at your forehead. An odd sound of pain left your lips, placing your hand on your forehead. Kaneki now had a serious appearance, the aura around you two changed greatly. Your cheeks grew in temperature, looking back at his brown eye as shivers when down your spine. Where did the shy boy go? It's like he left for the moment and switched to someone more…dour. His hand smoothly touched the tip of your chin and tilted your head back, his pale yet soft lips nearly touched your own just for a teasing effect.

"Maybe if you behave yourself, you might just get a reward." His lips brushed up against the soft surface of your skin while he kept the eye contact locked with you and you mind had simply went into a hypnotic transition now. You nodded, he let go and smiled once more after patting your head and going back into the café with the thought that you might've followed a long like you usually would, but no. You stood there with your heart pounding faster and the blood gushing up to your face. Kaneki on the other hand kept himself…some-what calm, wondering what the hell had come over him.

Within hours of waiting the sun began to lower itself, making the sky become an orange-like with shade with the dark blue on top along with patches of white clouds floating around. Knowing that it was dangerous to roam around the area, you still stayed out, waiting for Kaneki's shift to end. It didn't take much time until you saw him walk out the shop, with your target at sight you dashed towards the male and launched a hug at him. He wouldn't deny you a hug, but goodness he didn't have enough time to react.

Once you two had reached to your location—Kaneki's apartment—you walked inside and with the twirl on your heel you face him and placed your hands behind your back. "Master, I behaved myself like a good pet… do I get my reward now~? Pretty please?" You begged. This was your first reward as a pet and you would gladly take it in a silver spoon. "Of course.." The male answered.

The boy was sitting down on the couch with legs spread out wide, his pants were undone and his thick meat was stuffed into your mouth. This was the moment you've been waiting for and it tasted delightful. Your eyes were closed as you bobbed your head in a moderate pace, sliding your moist tongue in different directions on the male's rod and coated him with your saliva; your hands were surely at work too, fondling the male's balls had sent a sharp sensation of pleasure to his body and he even wiggled his hips from his nerves bending to give two different singles to him. "G-god…you're so—"cut off by his own moan, the male arched his back. All these movements he was making had made the tip of his member tickle your throat, activating your gagging reflect. You felt very tight around the male's cock as your throat molded to his shape, simply being forced to adapt to it. The noises of gagging and moaning filled the room; lust was in the air.

Before the male reached his limit, he grabbed your hair to pull your head back; the lewd sight of strings of saliva connected between your mouth and his cock made his desires grow more. He wanted you more, he wanted to hear your moans and all the noises in between. He got up and pushed you on all fours, placing his member between your cheeks the male pumped between them while his hands were circling around the smooth mounds. The lighting in the apartment made your skin look so smooth and shiny, defining each aspect of your body. It was so hard for him…he craved you more than he should. But, one bite wouldn't hurt, would it? His chest against your lower back he had still manage to move his member between your sensitive areas.

"Your skin. It's so smooth," He whispered, letting his warm breath hit your spine. Unable to contain himself anymore, the boy's teeth slowly sinked into your flesh whilst the crimson blood dribbled down and trickled into his mouth. Not only was the scent sweet but your blood was delicious as well; without warning, the male shoved his thick member deep into your tight rectum. You screamed in the mixture of pleasure and pain, the sound motivated him to move fast. This was the roughness you've been trying to get out from him for the time you laid eyes on him, now you have a thick, pale meat hitting against your g-spot and his balls repeatedly hitting against your behind—the cause of the slapping sound. You couldn't reply as your mental state was hazy, all you were able to do was: moan, pant and scream from every bite.

You had bite marks all over your body, your sweet smooth skin was stamped with teeth marks and red spots. The male was unable to hold back the thick cream anymore, so he thrusted in quick speed while his moans were in sync with yours. More thrusting and slapping there were now ribbons of cum painting the inside of your tight hole, moisten up each of the walls. He pulled out quickly, straightening up his back with his hand stroking himself; the second load coated your ass, the back of your thigh and cunt. He was too tired now, but he still felt so amazing. He leaned back down to kiss your lips, hugging onto your body and laid you onto your side. He was a messy man, but he was your messy master.


End file.
